


Reaching For Sirius

by boocherer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomer Seokmin, Diner Owner Soonyoung, Fluff, M/M, excuse my booseoksoon feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boocherer/pseuds/boocherer
Summary: There is a sudden downpour on his way hunting Ophiuchus, a rare constellation up in the sky. Which guides him to a fated meeting with the rarest star of all, the one that will shine the brightest in his life, much brighter than Sirius."Because I have the brightest star standing right in front of me."





	Reaching For Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed and done in a rush, kindly forgive all the mistakes

The night is very bleak, tough, windy. _Stormy day_.

He hates it. It’s chilly and damp, like it sucks up all your life energy and leaves you weak. But today might be the worst, predominantly because he’s driving. It was a clear sky for real just an hour ago, until a sudden downpour came. The rainwater hits the road, mixes with built-up oil and grease deposits, making the road incredibly slick and now he has nearly zero control over the wheel. He is barely able to see the road and the wipers don’t seem to be quite helpful.

There’s no other cars in the vicinity. No motorcyclist, much less pedestrians. Technically, it’s in the middle of nowhere. And to put it worse, there’s only a couple minutes left before it reaches midnight. The rain becomes too torrential and it’s growing dangerous. He has to pull over. Because according to the life motto;

_The safest form of driving is not driving at all._

But where should he pull over the car? The road is so much slippery, it’s not save to just stop even though no one else would be bothered if he did so. But all the worries are erased second after when he sees a familiar neon sign, spelling the letters D-I-N-E-R in big bold red. Those you can find effortlessly in town, but now it felt like ages since the last time he saw it. He parks his van —Volkswagen Type 2— old but gold and compatible for his demanding job.

He reached the knob of the glass door, the typical bar scents and the sound of bells jingling accompanied him as he entered the diner.

“Welcome” Comes a sound from behind the counter. “Rough night, huh?”

“Yeah.. I guess”. An awkward answer. He keeps playing with the straps on his backpack and tangles his fingers with the cord. It might just be a way to fight the nervousness, because you know, new environment, stranger, and a sudden approach. He cannot bring himself to be familiar with all this.

“Been a while since the last storm in this area. It might take a while. Here, have a seat.”

He walks towards the counter, sitting in one of the wooden bar stools and placing his bag on the one beside. He gets a better view from here. The familiar atmosphere, typical diner interior with a litlte retro touch might put him at ease. There’s a cheap art deco hanging on the wall, some worn-out kitchen wall art, and standard terrazzo floor like back in the 50s.

“What can I get you? Beer or cola?”

The voice snaps him out of his observing time. “Pardon?”

A sigh. “Beer”, the other pointing the beer dispenser “or cola?” now pointing to the dozen of cola fall in line near the preparation counter. “Any mixed drinks are not available at this hour, sorry.”

“I’m driving so—“

“Cola then. Do you want anything else?”

He answers with a faint ‘no thanks’ and watches as the boy prepare his drink. Long delicate fingers holding the glass bottle with care. Perfect jawline, mesmerizing pale white skin, dazzling in contrast with his raven-black hair. An earing hanging enamourly in his left ear. And his eyes are slightly slanted forming a piercing gaze, firm yet tender. He is flawless, resembling an art crafted by the God himself and genuinely—

“pretty.”

The word came out loud it even shocked himself. Slowly trying to regain his composure and secretly stealing a look to the other who’s currently humming on the other end. The latter walks towards him and places the drink. “So, what brings you here? Oh! I’m Hoshi by the way.” He said, extending a hand for a handshake.

“Seokmin. Lee Seokmin.” He grips the other’s hand and _damn his hand is really soft._ Too bad he has to end it fast because he doesn’t want it to be so obvious that he’s enjoying it, he might end up crushing the other’s hand. He quickly retracted his hand and attempt to carry-on the conversation. “About your name.. Hoshi,, Hoshi, as like the star??”

“You have some broad knowledge, don’t you.”

“No, I’m not that smart. It just has something to do with my work, the star and things. I’m pretty confident on that field.”

“Oh, interesting.” Hoshi’s leaning, placing his crossed-hands on the counter. “So, tell me about it,” he emphasized, “your job.”

“It’s nothing impressive, really.”

“But I insist.” He’s leaning closer, forming a curious face while sending the gaze that forced Seokmin to talk as the former wanted.

It takes him awhile to actually start talking. Never even once in his life he talked about his job and his nerdy interest to someone other than his co-workers. He’s not the type to talk about himself, he’s more of a listener. But meeting someone who’s concerned, responsive about it, left him tingling with excitement and the feeling of being appreciated.

“I’m an astronomer. Right now I’m in the middle of hunting the Ophiuchus. It’s one of the largest constellations, but it’s rarely seen since it doesn’t consist any bright stars, like Sirius—which is shimmering. It’s visible this summer though. People have been calling it the 13th sign of our zodiac, but that’s because they confuse sign and constellation. They’re actually diff—” Seokmin pauses after the long explanation, realizing he had said to much. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away.”

“No no no no no! That’s cool. I love stars.” Hoshi’s says is fast to clarify the misunderstanding. “My dad used to bring me stargazing when I was a child, teaching me the basic knowledge.”

“That’s nice.”

“Indeed. He even bought me a pocket scope, and we would watch the morning star together every dawn. I really hoped I could get a chance to studying astronomy seriously.”

“Then, why didn’t you?”

“My parents passed away and I ought to continued the family business. So, bye bye college.”

Despite Hoshi said it cheerfully and radiant with smiles, anyone would feel compassion for him. Seokmin gives him an apologetic look and Hoshi quickly clarify it, _again_. “Don’t give me that look. It’s a story from the past, I’m over it already.”

“It’s pleasant working here. Not so many people come, but still enough to sustain the business rolling.” He retreats himself and taking a beer glass from the stack on the shelf. Filling the glass to a quarter as he keeps talking. “You get to meet countless people. Families, couples, groups of friends, or occasionally people like you who gets stuck with the weather."

"Each person has different tales to share. I’m okay to be a listener, but you have to be talkative to dig their secrets. Mostly it’s just mundane, boring day filled with boring stories. Regular customers with same old stories."

"But if I’m lucky, I can meet the attractive one,” While holding the glass with the same hand, he points his index finger to the taller, “like you.”

 _Oh my dear God did he just say I’m attractive?_ Now here comes a fight between Seokmin and his inner self.

What was that? Was that an invitation? But, there’s a tiny possibility that he’s just playing with me, or perhaps that’s how he talks to everyone, or perhaps he’s honestly interested. Should I respond? Should I not? But this can be the only chance and I want him to—

“go with me.”

“Eh?”

Wait a tick. Did he just say it out loud? He’s now face to face with Hoshi’s, the face now screaming uncertainty, tinted with a flimsy pink shade across it. Judging by the latter’s face, he sure did. _Again,_ and now bluntly right in front of him.

“Ah, that, I mean... Do you,” Seokmin stammered, “do you wanna go stargazing with me? You can accompany me next time,” lowering his volume, “if you have time.” Good job Lee Seokmin, there’s no turning back from this point.

“Okay. I’ll arrange my schedule then.”

 _That’s it?_ He didn’t get rejected? The astronomer is taken aback by the answer, because he is fully-prepared and certain that he would to be turned down. “What about the diner?” Great Lee Seokmin. Now he might put some deep thought to your request.

“I’ll leave it to Seungkwan. He’s the other employee, but he only works at day time though. I sleep in the back, so I’m handling the night shift. Seungkwan’s the one in charge of mixing the drink, that’s just not my division.”

Seokmin nods, gripping tightly at the half-empty glass of cola that has been neglected since then. This might not be the first time he ask someone on a date—well, this case is not a date. But it happens so fast. He just met him and the second after they just, match. He should be thanking the storm for bringing him the occasion.

“So,” Hoshi places the glass beer, now empty, at the counter, “when is the next time?”

“Next month, I guess.” The taller one looking down into his glass, still half-empty, and finishing it at a time.

“Next month” He noted the day on his phone. “It’s a deal then. I’ll inform you my day off later.”

The conversation keeps flowing throughout the night, as they get to know each other better, while the sky is pouring with rain outside the diner. Hours have passed and the storm subsides. Seokmin has to continue his trip hunting the Ophiuchus immediately, considering he has to gather together with his team before dusk. He leaves the diner with a promise for next month.

✥❉✥❉✥❉✥❉✥

A month has passed, and Seokmin finds himself standing in front of the glass door. He opens the door. The same scent, the familiar sound of the bells, the homey interior exactly as it was last month. He takes a look at the surroundings, searching for the figure he has been thinking about the entire month.

“Excuse me, sir. Mind if I ask what’s your business here?” He’s approached by a blond young man, slightly shorter than him. The boy is holding a mop in his right hand and a dust pan in the other. “If you want to order something, please take a seat. But if you just want to stand like a statue as what you have done the past five minutes, you might be at the wrong place.” He said sarcastically while gesturing his hand towards the door.

“I’m searching for some—“

“Oh, you must be searching for Soonyoung. Seems like you have a lot of competitors, sir. That kid is so popular lately. But from my observation, I think he already has someone on his heart.”

“Who’s Soonyoung?” Seokmin asks.

“Soonyoung! That boy with the slit-shaped eyes,” He slits his eyes emphasizing his point and mimicking an expression.

The realization comes to Seokmin after looking at the impression. “Oh, Hoshi?”

“Yeah, him. So you know him as Hoshi. It’s been so long since he used that name, I thought he got rid of the nickname already. He rarely uses it anymore. It’s a secret, but let me tell you,” the young man moving closer to Seokmin and whispering to his ear, “Hoshi was his stripper name.”

Seokmin quickly retracts his body in a state of lost for words. He becomes completely inarticulate and barely able to shoot a questioning look. But his mind racing and filled his brain with some inappropriate thoughts. _No wonder he has a nice figure._

“Seungkwan! Stop spreading false rumors and bothering Seokmin.” That’s a familiar voice in his hearing. Seokmin glances up and a glorious face of Hoshi serves his sight. The latter pops out of the back door wearing an oversized tee and skinny jeans.

The blond—Seungkwan immediately looks at Seokmin and smirks. “Oh so you are Seokmin the astronomer, huh. Soonyoung boasts about you everyday. He said you are his ideal type and he can’t wait for the date. Look at him, dressing so nicely for today. Usually he wears worn-out clothes but of course he doesn’t want to disappoint you, does he.”

“Seungkwan! Too much information.” Soonyoung smacks the younger’s back lightly. “Just finish sweeping the floor.”

“Yes, sir.” The blond bends down and pick up the utilities that has been neglected on the floor. He walks heading to the back door, “have fun boys, and don’t forget to use protection,” and closes the door with a thumb up.

“Please excuse his behaviour. He might be annoying at times but he has a good heart. How was Ophiuchus?”

“Fascinating. And it’s totally fine about Seungkwan. You have a good friend.” That’s an honest feeling. Sure the blond has a sharp tongue, but the facts that Soonyoung tells everything to him means that he’s trustworthy. “So, Soonyoung, right?”

“Kwon Soonyoung. Hoshi was my nickname that I gave to myself, because I loved the stars and wanted to be one. I then realized it was a childish name so I don’t use it anymore. However, when I saw your car, I thought I could use the name one more time.” He looks at the wall behind the other avoiding eye contact. “Gosh, this is embarrassing.”

Seokmin laughs wholeheartedly while the other feels like him being roasted alive. Seokmin looks at his face, remembering how always had a chatty but calm nature, perfect self-control over his emotion. Now, that same person has utterly lost his composure and he finds that side of him endearing. He holds the latter’s hand unconsciously. “Let’s go.”

“We won’t be going stargazing at this time, right? It hasn’t even noon yet.” He suspected.

“Doesn’t have to be it. We can go wherever you want. And if we miss the moment for stargazing, we still have plenty of time till summer ends.”

“You have planned this all along, don’t you?”

“Even I should take a break from all that astronomy stuff once in a while.” He reasons. Part of it is true, his excuse is valid. However, it is also accurate that he had planned it before, arriving early so they could go somewhere else before the main event.

They exit the diner, still holding hands. While closing the door, Soonyoung asks, “Is it really okay? Taking break from your treasured constellation?”

“It’s no big deal. My knowledge won’t disappear just from not being used for a while.”

“But won’t you be lonely without your dearest stars? I heard some people get totally captivated with their job and you seem to be that type of person."

Seokmin turns around and looking straight to the smaller’s eyes and locking their gazes. Don’t worry about it. I won’t be lonely.”

✥❉✥❉✥❉✥❉✥

Because I have the brightest star standing right in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ([TwinkleEight](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleEight/pseuds/TwinkleEight)) for helping me with the idea!! It turns out better than I've expected considering my writing skill (which I don't have). 
> 
> This is part of SoonSeok fic fest so go checkout other authors.


End file.
